


Wildcards of Inaba

by WeebChakra



Series: W.O.I Universe [1]
Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Persona 4 Spoilers, Persona 5 Protagonist is from Inaba
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeebChakra/pseuds/WeebChakra
Summary: Basically the persona 5 protagonist is a first year at Yasogami when The events of persona 4 HappenPairings: AkiraxRise YosukexChie YuxYukiko KanjixNaoto
Relationships: Amagi Yukiko/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Satonaka Chie, Kujikawa Rise & Kurusu Akira, Shirogane Naoto/Tatsumi Kanji
Series: W.O.I Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865359
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	1. The tale of Two Wildcards

In a dark, foggy place, there was nothing but a blue limousine.  
A peculiar sight in a bleak world. But the inhabitants of the vehicle were even more so. One second year high schooler and one first year were seeing the same thing. Dreaming the same dream. Unbeknownst to the two of them it was not simply a random dream. Inside the limousine is two peculiar people.

"Welcome to the velvet room. This place exist between mind and matter, dream and reality. Only those who are bound by a contract may enter this room. My name is Igor. I am delighted to make your acquaintance. Now then. Why don't you introduce yourself." A piece of paper and a pen appeared before the boys. Who wrote down their names. 

Narukami Yu  
Kurusu Akira 

"Hm. I see... Now, let's take a look into your future, shall we?" A deck of Tarot cards appeared before Igor, Spread on the table before him.  
"Do you believe in fortune telling?  
Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different...." Igor Chuckled "Life itself follows the same principles doesn't it?"  
Igor snapped his fingers and the cards moved. "Hm... The twoer in the upright position represents the immediate future. It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent. The card indicating the future beyond that Is..." Igor snapped his fingers once again and the cards shifted. "The moon in the upright position. This card represents" Hesitation" and "Mystery"... Very interesting indeed." Igor pointed at Yu." It seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you." He then pointed at Akira."You will also be Imposed with this Mystery." Igor looked towards the two and spoke once more. "In the coming days, you will enter a contract of some sort, after which you will return here. The coming year is a turning point in your destiny.... If the mystery goes unsolved, your future may be forever lost. My duty is to provide assistance to our guests to ensure this does not happen." Igor waved his hand and the cards disappeared." Ah! I have neglected to introduce my assistant to you." Igor raised his hand towards the woman dressed in blue on his left." This is Margaret. She is a resident of this place, like myself. " The woman looked towards Yu and Akira "My name is Margaret. I am here to accompany you through your journey"  
"We will attest to the details another time. Until then, farewell..."  
Yu and Akira's vision faded. 

Akira awoke with a start on his desk. He looked towards the clock in the corner of the classroom. He had 5 minutes before school was over. He looked towards his teacher and thanked whatever gods were listening that they didn't notice him.  
He noticed his best friend and seat neighbour Tatsumi Kanji looking at him with a grin.  
"Damn dude. What sort of luck do you have? How didn't she see you?" Kanji whispered towards his Friend.  
"I don't know and quite frankly I don't care." Kanji quietly laughed before his face turned into one of concern.  
"You okay, Aki? You don't normally fall asleep like that."  
"Yeah. I'm good, Ji, I've just been having headaches. I just had a really weird dream."  
"Oh, what abo-" Kanji was interrupted by the bell chiming. Signifying the end of the school day.  
"Wanna go get some food at Junes? I'll tell ya about my dream on the way."  
"Hell yeah man." 

Kanji and Akira were not the most popular students at Yasogami High High school. They both had reputations as delinquents. Although they were good people people interpreted the things they did as otherwise. For example. The two are next-door neighbours. And a biker gang was outside causing a disturbance. And their mothers weren't able to sleep. So Kanji and Akira took it upon themselves to "Silence them" And by that, I mean beat them all to a pulp and put the fear of God into them. Kanji was the brawn but Akira was by no means weak. He had a glare that could scare most adults. Unfortunately, some reporters caught them on camera. And thus the two most feared (For the wrong reasons) Yasogami students came to light. 

Akira was thankful to have Kanji as a brother in all but blood. Akira's father slithered off as soon as he found out his mother, Kurusu Akari was pregnant. Akira swore to himself that if they ever crossed paths his father would have hell to pay. Especially after that day... 

Flashback. 5 years ago. 

Akira had opened the door to his home. Instead of being greeted by his mother he was greeted by silence. "Mom?" he asked with his voice slightly raised. And then he heard a sound. The sound of something Wooden falling over. It came from his mother's room. He opened the door to her room and saw it. His mother hanging there.  
"MOM!" He yelled "Mom, please no.... I still need you. you can't leave me." He sobbed. 

Present Day

Akira was haunted by that day. I'd he had been a second too late and hadn't called for help. He'd be an orphan. 

Kanji was in the same boat. But instead of his father leaving, his father died to a terminal illness. This was what led Kanji to start acting like a punk. From dying his hair blonde to threatening people. He was thankful that Akira didn't judge him for his hobbies. Kanji's Mother was the manager of Tatsumi Textiles. And Kanji found enjoyment in knitting and sewing. His punk exterior is so that people don't find out and judge him.  
At the same time, A certain young man with a bowl cut was arriving in Inaba. 

Narukami Yu stepped off the train and breathed in the countryside air. He was staying the year with his uncle. 

"Hey, over here!" A man's voice called out to Yu. A man who looked to be in his mid 40s walked towards Yu. With a young girl trailing behind him. 

"I gotta say, you're a lot more handsome than in your photo. I'm Dojima Ryotaro. Your uncle."  
"Its been a long time, Uncle."  
"I'm surprised you remember me. Last time I saw you was when you were in diapers." Dojima looked towards the girl behind him. "And this here's your cousin. Say hi Nanako."  
"... Lo..." Nanako quietly said.  
Dojima Chuckled "What're you so shy for?" Nanako responded as any human would. Punching her father in the back.  
"Ow, hahaha. Well then. Let's get going. My cars over there."  
As Yu was walking towards his uncle's car he dropped a piece of paper. At the same time. An unfriendly-looking girl walked by and picked it up.  
"Hey, You dropped this." She said holding the paper out to Yu.  
"Thanks."  
"Whatever. All I did was pick it up" She responded before walking off.  
"What's wrong?" Dojima shouted over at Yu.  
Yu got in the car and went to the Dojima Residence. I'm the way, Nanako had to use the bathroom. They stopped at a nearby gas station. Yu got out of the car for a bit of fresh air. The attendant notice he was new. Dojima had him fill the car with gas while he went for a smoke (A/N PSA: Don't smoke. Or at least not every day. Smoking can kill you and those around you) "Are you in high school?" The attendant asked, snapping Yu out of his daydreaming. "Does it surprise a city boy to see how little there is out here? There's so little to do, I'm sure you'll get bored fast. You'll either be hanging out with your friends or doing part-time jobs. Speaking of which, we're actually looking for part-time help right now. Give it some thought, why don't you. We don't mind if your a student." The attendant walker forward and shook Yu's Hand. Yu felt a pulsing headache. He put a hand in his head to try and sooth the pain. Nanako saw him." Are you okay? Did you get carsick? " She asked. Dojima returned and asked if he was okay. And suggested Yu took a walk. 

Yu walked down the streets of Inaba's Central shopping district. He happened across a tall, blonde young man walking with his equally tall Black haired friend with untamed hair. The Frizzy haired one saw him and spoke to him. "You new around here? Haven't seen you before."  
"Yeah, I came from the City. I'm Narukami Yu."  
"I'm Kurusu Akira"  
'Kurusu Akira? That's the same name as the other person in that dream....'  
Unbeknownst to Yu, Akira was thinking of the same thing. Thinking it was a coincidence Akira shrugged it off. "And this blond oaf next to me is Tatsumi Kanji."  
"Yo" Kanji said without looking like he cares.  
"Well, we gotta go, so see ya." Akira said as he and Kanji walked home. Yu walked to his uncle and went to the Dojima residence. 

Yu had dinner with his family. Dojima had to leave. He was a detective, at least that's what Nanako said. He went to bed shortly after. He woke up to see a figure shrouded in fog getting up next to him.  
"Do you seek truth?" a voice said from all around. The figure next to Yu looked around for the voice. And proceeded down the path. Yu followed. 

Akira was not having a good day. First that velvet room thing, and now this?.  
He looked to the figure on his left. He was shrouded in fog. He searched for the voice. When he came across a door of sorts. It rotated, opening. When he saw another figure in the fog. Suddenly, A sharp and short knife appeared in his hand. He saw a card float down above him. And felt compelled to thrust his knife into it. When he did so, a figure appeared. He couldn't see it clearly. He looked to the other figure. He had one in front of him as well. The figure released a dark spiral of red and black towards the figure, 'Eiha' Akira subconsciously thought. It struck the figure, yet to no avail.  
'Hmhm, it seems you can still see me, despite the fog. Yet, people see what they want to see. If you do not proceed, You will never Reach truth.'  
' Okay Giorno' Akira sarcastically thought. The figure next to him released a bolt of lightning to the same effect. The one in front of him glowed with a dark aura, as the fog thickened. He tried to strike it with his knife. Yet he hit nothing. His vision faded. And he woke up at home.  
'Goddammit. Why do I always have these weird ass dreams.' he thought. He got dressed for school and met Kanji outside. 

School passed by in a blur. The next day, however. Things were interesting. He was at Junes with Kanji. And he saw Narukami sitting with the two of his classmates. "Yo, Kanji, I'm gonna say hi to the new guy."  
"Ya sure? He might've heard about us."  
"It'll be fine. He seems pretty nice."  
Akira thought as he walked over to Yu's Table. 

Chapter 1 completed. And for the record, Yes Akira will have access to the main Curse/Bless/Nuke/Psy/Gun skills that were added in Persona 5. Only him tho.


	2. Awaken.

Okey Dokey, So apart from this already being an AU where the p5 protag is in P4 I'm also adding some other elements to it. Oh, and I'm changing the abilities a slight bit. You'll see ;) And now, Ladies, Gentlemen and those of different gender, Let the story commence  
(There will be ships later in the story.) 

"Yo, Narukami" A voice sounded from behind Yu. He turned around to see Akira walking towards him with a smile.   
"Hey Kurusu." Yu replied with a smile.   
"How are ya liking Inaba so far? The place is borin' as fuck, but its a nice place." Akira said, trying not to scowl at the fear-stricken faces of Yu's Classmates.   
"It's good so far. Oh, right This idiot to my Right is Yosuke Hanamura and the one opposite me is Chie Satonaka."  
"Ok. There's no need to introduce myself since you two clearly know who I am. And just a heads up, to you two, Me an' Kanji aren't as bad as you think. We've been through a lot. And we only stick it to people who deserve it." Akira growled at Chie and Yosuke.   
Their faces looked slightly less scared.   
But still a bit fearful.  
"We were just talking about that Midnight Channel rumour."   
"Oh, you mean that soul mate bullshit? Yeah I've heard of it. Please for the love of all that is holy tell me that you're not actually going to try it. Ah who am I kidding. Its the only exciting thing I've heard of in ages. If y'all are tryin' it I'm in."   
" Yeah we are. Let me know if you see anything." Yu replied smiling.   
"Well then. I guess this makes us friends." Akira held his hand out and Yu took it, and shook it. And then, time seemed to freeze. And in their heads they both heard a voice. 

I am thou... Thou art I...   
Thou hast established a new bond... 

It brings thee closer to the truth... 

Thou shalt be blessed when Unlocking the persona of the World Arcana... 

The two were confused. They had no idea what any of it meant. Much less the persona part of it. 

They parted ways for the day. With a promise to reconvene yesterday. 

Akira walked home with Kanji, talking along the way.   
After he got home, he waited until midnight, and watched the TV.

It began to glow a dim green, and an image of a Girl Writhing in pain. Then it turned of. And then he heard a voice 

I am thou... Thou art I.   
Thou who art willing to perform sacrilegious acts for thine own justice. When the time comes,   
Call upon my name, And release Thy Rage!   
Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all in thine own,  
Though thou be chained,   
TO HELL ITSELF! 

Akira tumbled around, with a splitting headache. He subconsciously stuck his hand onto his TV. Only to have it go through it. He felt something grab him, and tug him in. Had his TV been big enough he would've been fully pulled in. But he pulled himself out and fell in his bed. 

Akira walked to school in a trance. Class passed quickly. And he went to Class 2-2 to discuss his findings with Yu. He walked in only to be Gaped at bu nearly everyone. He gave them the Famous 'Kurusu Death Stare' And walked to Yu and Yosuke.   
"Yo." He said as he walked over. Coincidentally Chie happened upon them as well. They discussed rumours before Akira put his foot down. Literally. Akira stomped his foot loud enough to get their attention.   
"I only came here to discuss the midnight channel. So hurry up and get on with it!" Akira hisses with a hint of Killer Intent.   
They fearfully talked before Yu mentioned something Shocking.   
"My hand, it went into the TV. And I got pulled in. If my TV was bigger I'd have been pulled in." Yosuke and Chie didn't believe him. Until Akira spoke up. "So that wasn't a fuckin dream. It happened to me too." They decided to go to Junes to test it. Yosuke and Chie tried to stick their hand In. But to no Avail. They went off to look at TVs while Yu and Akira tried. Their hands went in. Shocking Yosuke and Chie. Who went into a panic and accidentally knocked them all In. 

They fell into what looked like a studio of some kind. The fog around it was so thick they could barely see it eachother. They decided to wonder around when they saw a figure in the fog. They decided to run into a random direction. They ran into a room with a noose in the middle. Yosuke had to piss and Chie wanted to stop him. And Yu and Akira just deadpanned. They opened the door and saw the figure they saw earlier. It was panicking about shadows. Whatever that is. And gave them all glasses. Akira out then on and saw that he could see through the fog. The wall began to convulse as a black blob with a blue mask emerged. It slowly crawled towards them when it exploded into a flying sphere with a king tongue. The 4 panicked and ran. Until they were cornered. By a group of them. Akira felt that pulsing headache once again. He flashed through images. From his home to the Velvet room. And a massive gust of wind erupted from his face. The other three looked at him. Only to see a domino mask on his face. Akira gripped it and tried to rip it off. He kept pulling until it was off. And he screamed while his face was covered in blood. He looked down while blood dripped. He looked up with a crazed smile on his face. And erupted into blue flames. The flames pulled back and revealed him in a black trench coat holding chains. And behind him, was a demon dressed in red. With a stylish top hat. 

He released the chains and the figure flapped a pair of wings. Blowing the shadows back. He then had a smile. One of freedom. One of... REBELLION. 

He looked left to see Yu with a tarot card in front of him. He crushed, and a spiral of blue erupted around him. A figure with a white mask, a long coat and a naginata emerged. 

"ARSENE!"  
"IZANAGI!" Yu and Akira cried out in unison. Izanagi released a blast of lightning, knocking down one of the shadows. While arsene kicked it with his bladed high heels. (They are high heels I refuse to believe otherwise I mean look at them) Akira then command arsene to release a gust of dark energy. Surging through the shadows. When they were defeated, the two fell to their knees. Panting. Yosuke and Chie looked on in amazement. And the bear, better known as Teddie. Led them to an exit. 

They fell out of the TV in Junes. And thanked whatever gods were listening nobody saw them. They decided to go to the Junes food court. Where they talked, until Akira said something disturbing. "Do you guys think that world had something to do with that reporter chick's death? I mean that room we ended up in had posters of the guy who she had an affair with. Or well, his wife."   
"You know what. That makes sense. That bear thing said something about the shadows getting violent when the fog is gone there." Yosuke voiced his opinion.   
"Anyway, did you two think we'd let you get away without an explanation for those powers? You said something. Persona. Right?" Chie Asked.   
Akira checked his watch and his eyes grew wide.   
"SHIT! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE AT HOME AN HOUR AGO! GOTTA BLAST. SEE YA!" Akira yelled as he sprinted off.   
'Thanks. You left me to explain it.' Yu thought in his head. 

After a scolding from his mother, Akira checked in with Kanji.   
He called Kanji on his phone.   
" Yo, Ji."  
"Yo Aki. What's up?"   
"I was just checking in. The transfer student, Narukami. Hes not that bad. And neither were his friends. I put in a good word for you as well."   
"Oh really. I don't think I'll get to close to 'em. Until I know I can trust them not to judge. Y' know. That."  
"No, No I get it man. Anyway I'm tired as fuck. So tell your ma I said hi. Anyway. Night Ji." Akira hung up and lay in bed. Thinking over his day. He slept, and drifted into a peaceful slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok. I'll be real with Y'all. I have no fucking clue how to write this. I'm not gonna write the velvet room. Since they're too fucking difficult. If some characters are a bit OOC it'll be because o haven't played p4 in months. And I can't find my Vita and I'm not spending 30 quid on a game I already own.

So. You may be asking yourself, how will you write this from here on?  
My answer, is simple. It's mostly going to be one shots that go in chronological order. The dungeons, with the exclusion of the final few, will get only one chapter each. As for the ships, I will only do rank 9 and 10 of the social links for Akira and Yu. Or earlier ranks if I decide to change them in Akira's case.   
Ship wise, They will be one of the more prominent things in the story.   
But overall I'll only write shipping stuff, Humour and story relevant things. And yes, the cross dressing pageant will be here. And Akira can speak Italian. And without further adieu, Let Best girls dungeon commence!

Akira was pissed with whatever god decided to throw him into this mess. First he falls into a fucking TV, he awakens to a persona, and as if that wasn't enough, HE HAD FUCKING SUPERPOWERS! 

He was happy to know that the other 4 experienced it as well. Unfortunately, He and Yu may have caused several power outages. Yosuke was blessed with wind, so he didn't have to worry about cutting the power or accidentally turning the immediate vicinity into Antarctica. The amount of times Chie had accidentally frozen Yu to his seat was almost comical. And to top it all off, they watched the midnight Channel, and Lo and Behold, Yukiko Amagi, who Akira was Briefly acquainted with from helping Kanji and his Mother, Kyoka, Was on the TV dressed like a Fucking Disney Princess, and said some shit about finding her 'Prince' and also mentioned that she was wearing some rather questionable clothing under her dress. And Akira, a hormonal teenage boy, (Who Secretly read the Icha Icha series, Written by Jiraiya Sannin) Had a slight nosebleed at the thought. 

This all led to their current predicament. They entered the 'TV world' as they so eloquently dubbed it, in search of The girl. They found her, and consequently her shadow (Because this wasn't shitty enough already) in a Castle. On to top it all of, She just HAD to deny her shadow. Turning it into a bird in a cage. And it was just Akira's luck that her shadow resisted his curse attacks. Thankfully, he held the Power of the Wild Card. Allowing him the use of multiple persona, (Or personas, or personi, I have no fucking clue what the plural is.) 

Chie was helpful with her persona, Tomoe's Ice attacks, Yosuke and Occasionally Yu, who also held the Wild Card, supplying the team with buffs and healing, Eventually defeated Yukiko's Shadow.

After Yukiko finally Accepted herself, and awakened to her Persona, Konohana Sakuya, The 'Investigation Team', As Yosuke called them, Left the TV world with the Heiress. And taking her home, the quad met at school the next day

"Holy Fuck. That, was FUCKING Annoying." Akira Growled between breaths.  
"It was worth it though, Now Yukiko's safe!" Chie replied with Glee.  
"Yeah, but dear god. If we have to go through that again each time someone is thrown in, then I am gonna give the culprit a taste of his own damn medicine. ESPECIALLY if he goes after my mom or Kanji."  
"Yeah. If he does anything to Nanako then you'll have to install some seats on the hate train." Yu said with venom slowly seeping out of his voice.  
"Can you two calm down? People might hear you if you get any louder." Yosuke said, calming the two down.  
"Sorry Senpai. But this guys pissing me off. So far he's only targeted Women. And I'm not afraid to admit that I'm a feminist. Kanji always told me," A guy who raises his hand to a Woman deserves pain"  
"O... K.... That isn't mildly Concerning. Well. I'll see you guys soon. My shift at Junes starts soon." Yosuke waved as he left. The group went their separate ways for the day. 

Akira decided to take a walk in the evening to clear his mind. And by that I mean stand in a corner, with a mask face mask on to conceal him, And read Icha Icha Paradise. He was in the middle of a very.... Erotic scene, when his perverted giggling was interrupted by a certain bowl cut.   
"What are you reading, Akira?"   
The man in question looked up in shock, before regaining his composure  
"A literary Masterpiece. That's what."   
Yu's interest was Peaked, as he leaned over Akira's shoulder to read it. 

And that day, a new loyal Icha Icha fan was born.


End file.
